24fandomcom-20200223-history
Wiki 24:Featured article candidates
Featured Articles are examples of some of the best work available on Wiki 24, and are highlighed on the main page for three months. Criteria for a featured article are that it is well-written, informative, accurate, and that it covers all available information on the subject. The article must also be undisputed and stable, without any on-going edit wars or major disputes. Any previously featured articles are ineligible for nomination unless they have been given a very substantial update in content. Previously nominated articles (stored in this page's History) can be nominated again if they've failed to become featured. To update the wiki to reflect a new winner, follow this documentation. Eligible voters and the nomination process Any registered user that has been in existence for at least two weeks and with at least twenty significant contributions can vote on nominations. To nominate an article, add it to the list below, including the reason(s) why you think it should be nominated. When voting, write "SUPPORT" or "OPPOSE" beneath the nomination with your reasons. Each person gets one Support and one Oppose vote per 3 month period. The deadline is 12:00am (UTC) on the second day of the month. You must be logged in when voting and you must sign your vote by adding "~~~~". Example: Character X * SUPPORT: I'd like to nominate this article because it is well written, has the right number of images, and has been collaborated on by numerous trusted contributors. --''User X 20:34, 31 March 2010 (UTC)'' * SUPPORT: Yup, I agree: it's a high-quality article and would represent our work well on the front page. -- User Y 21:56, 31 March 2010 (UTC) * OPPOSE: No way, this is rubbish! I found a few typos and formatting errors. -- User Z 22:21, 31 March 2010 (UTC) Category:Wiki 24 Nominations for July/August/September 2012 Wayne Palmer * SUPPORT: Can I suggest the page on Wayne Palmer for the best article. Scott.mck 13:11, July 5, 2012 (UTC) * SUPPORT: This is already overdue so, just browsing at the article, I think it's a worthy entry. There are a couple of red links here and there that can be easily fixed, but it's nothing big. I would like the input of Acer or Blue Rook, though, who may have more time to look at the article carefully. Thief12 20:47, July 5, 2012 (UTC) * SUPPORT: Yeah, it looks good to me - can't find anything majorly wrong with the article!--Acer4666 (talk) 21:03, July 5, 2012 (UTC) * SUPPORT It looks good and the two redlinks will be easily linked or removed (if it's needed at all). It's got my support. --Station7 22:18, July 5, 2012 (UTC) So are we decided on Wayne Palmer? Scott.mck 21:39, July 8, 2012 (UTC) :Yes indeed - if you want to do the switch, just follow the instructions linked to above. Or if you want someone else to, we can, up to you!--Acer4666 (talk) 09:57, July 9, 2012 (UTC)